


姜昇润的石佛攻略记（林肯加长🚗）

by WINNER4444



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 勋润
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINNER4444/pseuds/WINNER4444
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 2





	姜昇润的石佛攻略记（林肯加长🚗）

“哥……”他看着眼前这个他日思夜想的人，喃喃着，知道即将要发生什么。洗完澡不久的李昇勋变得更加诱人，穿着宽松的黑色丝质睡衣，好看的身体线条若隐若现，浑身上下的水气刚蒸发走，整个人白白嫩嫩，清爽干净，散发着……香水的味道，等等，这哥还喷了香水？

“哥……嗯……香水很好闻”，心心念念的一刻到来，人前小妖精的小姜此时却连个像样的开场白都想不出来。

李昇勋微湿的头发搭在白净的额头上，随着他急促的呼吸一起一伏，他看起来也有些紧张，低头去牵弟弟的手，轻声说“昇润呐，我……我感冒了，虽然不会传染但是……”

“哥，我不介意”，看来李昇勋也没有准备好开场白，姜昇润有点心急了，但没等姜昇润反应过来，他已经被李昇勋一把拉进了怀里，果香味的香水和沐浴露、乳液的香气混杂着，随着李的体温一起向他袭来，他有些晕头转向，被李昇勋温暖结实的手臂紧紧环绕的身子有些发软，这一刻终于要来了。

姜昇润没能打量他哥多久，嘴巴已经被李昇勋封住。李昇勋的两片薄唇用力地顶上了弟弟的嘴，充满渴望地，含住下半唇，一边吮吸用牙齿轻咬，却越咬越用力，弟弟的果冻唇固然是柔软美味，可这力度仿佛是要把这么多天的憋屈一下子发泄出来，姜昇润才明白，也许不是他一个人在期待这一天，他哥实在是咬他咬得太凶猛了，疼得姜昇润发出了“嗯呜”的哼鸣。李昇勋放开一看，才发现自己把弟弟的嘴唇咬开了一小道口子，留下了血痕。

没有犹豫地，李昇勋又扎下头去，吮吸那道血痕，一股血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来，不知怎么的却带有一丝甜味。慢慢地他将唇移到姜昇润的嘴角，移到他的脸颊，移到他的脖子和锁骨，等亲够了以后抬起脸一看，姜昇润嘴角边，白如雪的脸庞上带着两道细细的鲜红，大概是刚刚他的舌头停经此处留下的。

“不腥吗？”姜昇润因为疼痛和紧张有些发抖，眼眶湿润。

“甜，像你一样。”双手抬起弟弟的脸，李昇勋温柔地笑，眉眼弯弯，那深情在面对粉丝时都没有出现过，现在它却满怀倾向自己，姜昇润目眩神迷了。

目眩神迷的不止姜昇润一个，李昇勋看着红白相交的弟弟的面庞，越发觉得让人欲火中烧，他弯腰把弟弟公主抱在怀里，弟弟虽然是个大高个，但却因为纤瘦，很轻，抱着弟弟时手臂触到他的腿和背上都没什么肉，李昇勋有些心疼。

姜昇润紧紧依靠在李昇勋的胸膛上，忽然意识到以这个情势，自己待会很有可能是被捅的那个，有些慌张，他一手抓紧了李昇勋的睡衣，李昇勋笑着，亲了亲他的手，把他轻放到床上，分开了他的两腿，压到他身上继续亲吻他，手情不自禁地抚上了姜昇润嫩滑的大腿，来回摩挲着。

“怎么我就在下面了？”

“是你自己今天说让我上你的。”

完了，他姜昇润好像真的说过。

李昇勋的手还在姜昇润的下身游移着，四处点着火，慢慢从姜昇润的空荡的裤腿里伸进去，伸到他的臀部，用手指轮番在姜昇润的后穴附近蜻蜓点水地刮过，姜昇润吓得浑身一缩紧，紧咬着李昇勋的嘴唇松开来，开始用手笨拙地一颗颗去解李昇勋睡衣的纽扣，李昇勋好看的锁骨和胸膛慢慢展现在他面前，直至解到最后一颗，他健美的腹肌也一览无遗。几天前的首尔演唱会他还当着粉丝的面抚摸过，当时台下粉丝尖叫连连，姜昇润心里甜滋滋的，心想你们再觊觎这美好肉体，它也还是我的。想到这里，他忍不住偷偷笑了起来。这笑被李昇勋看个正着，停下正在亲吻姜昇润耳朵的嘴，问他在笑什么。

“终于在床上摸到哥的腹肌了”，小妖精咧着嘴傻笑，乐不可支。

“昇润想摸哪里都可以……”李昇勋一边口吐虎狼之词，一边钻进姜昇润宽松的睡衣开始亲吻起他的身体，细细密密地，从雪白的肚子一路亲上粉嫩的红樱。

没有经验的童子军姜昇润哪里经历过这些，在李昇勋形态丰富的进攻下，他觉得他的大脑要提前高潮了。“哥……啊……哥”，身体在李昇勋密集的亲吻下强烈地抖动着，感觉到身下有什么东西挺立起来。

“今天怎么穿睡衣了？”李昇勋的头从姜昇润睡衣宽松的领口钻出来，一边啃咬品味着弟弟细细的、带着沐浴露香气的锁骨，一边提出了最初的疑问。

“我看过文章说，这样哥脱掉我的衣服会有亲自拆礼物的感觉……”小姜低头嘟着嘴，小心翼翼地献上自己偷偷学习的知识，像个害羞的孩子。李昇勋听罢瞬觉福至心灵，仿佛自己盛大的生日会已经提前到来，马上上手要开拆自己这份大礼。只一瞬间，姜昇润的上衣便被李勋从腰部掀到脖子，他光洁平滑的小男孩身板完完全全暴露在李昇勋面前，晃得李昇勋几乎睁不开眼，尤其是那两颗樱桃，在刚刚他亲吻时的滋润之后，此时在灯光的照耀下似乎在闪闪发亮，粉嫩的色泽尤不多见。

“宝贝，你是我收到过最好的礼物了”，李昇勋情难自禁，扑上去又是一顿品尝，甚至一边在好奇弟弟身体的其他地方是不是也一样的粉嫩。

“嘶……啊……哥，我……不行了……”，姜昇润嘴里断续呻吟着，把放在李肩膀上的手挪到下身，隔着布料去安抚自己那个早已站得直直的分身，没想到李昇勋的却忽然俯下身来，毫不犹豫地扯开了他的裤子。这是他的下体第一次暴露在心爱之人面前，羞耻感瞬间涌上了大脑，他下意识用手去遮挡，却感觉到手被坚决地拨开，力度比第一天在一起时更甚，只是同样的动作，此时却有了完全不同的含义。没等他欣喜多久，他就感觉到下身被一阵温暖紧紧裹住，在那之中还有热热的东西在他的器官处上下游走，低头一看，对上了李昇勋一边用口安抚他一边挑逗望着他的眼神，姜昇润只觉得脑袋“轰”地一声，身体一阵止不住地颤抖，身下也泄了他哥一嘴。

李勋满足地笑了笑，把弟弟的体液吐到床边垃圾桶，用手抹了抹嘴，“真甜，我的润尼”。

“我……我怎么这么快？”还没明白发生什么事就被哥哥口结束了，童子军姜昇润扯过一只枕头盖住自己羞红的脸。

“没事的，第一次都这样。”有经验又学习过的李轻轻拍了拍弟弟的屁股，开始对弟弟后庭进行开拓。

姜昇润枕头遮着脸，感觉身上的人刚离开一会儿，这下又重新压了上来，手臂绕到自己身后，手指在自己的臀间摩挲着，随后自己的下身便瞬间被入侵了。“嘶！”他拿开枕头大吸一口气，脸上羞耻的红潮还没退去，此时又因为疼痛愈发红透了。

“现在就不行了，等下有你好受的”，李昇勋看着弟弟这副小可怜的模样，愈加兴奋，马上加入了第二、第三根手指，姜昇润的穴道因为疼痛缩得很紧，却又很多汁，刺激得李下身高高翘起，想要进入那极乐之地。

“啊西！好痛啊哥！”三根手指在自己的后庭横冲直撞，姜昇润痛得口不择言，抓住他哥的手往外扯。

“疼吗？让哥哥看看哪儿疼”李昇勋不怀好意，没等弟弟作出回应就掰开弟弟的白细的女团腿，抬起身来仔细欣赏。

李昇勋确实看过男生和男生的片子，为了学习要怎么和他的润尼鱼水之欢。但片子里那些后穴说实话，并没有给他留下很好的印象。穴口糙、黑、有的大概是得了鸡皮肤，还有一粒粒的小突起。

但他的润尼不愧是人间尤物，白臀如玉般无瑕，穴口又粉又水像是春日早晨的沾露桃花，因为遗留的疼痛在微微颤动。

太美了，李昇勋像着了魔，向姜昇润的花园奔去，仔细亲吻，用rapper灵活又柔软的舌头安抚它先前遭的罪。

“唔……哥”，小姜细细的声音从上方传来。

“我想让哥进来……”小姜发出了指令。

李昇勋三下五除二扯掉自己的睡裤，拿出装在裤袋里的套套熟练地戴上，马上提着枪攻到姜昇润城门口。

一整套动作行云流水，看呆了姜昇润。紧接着李昇勋在下方已经攻破了他的城门，半个枪头挤进了肉穴里。

两个人同时叫出了声，小姜是被戳疼的，小李是被小姜抓疼的。李昇勋低头一看，自己壮实的手臂上已经被弟弟抓出了几道红痕。

李昇勋没能顺利进去，小姜嘴上咿咿呀呀地叫着，身下也越缩越紧，李总是刚进去一点，就被小姜吐出来。

来回折腾之后，小姜眼泪都被捅出来了，李昇勋的分身还在外面吹着风。李有点无奈，看着身下疯狂摇头的弟弟，又有些心疼。但当弟弟推开他想要逃走时，恶魔却在他耳边低语——

不能放过他，谁让他天天勾引我的。

“负责的小队长，床上也要继续负责噢~”

李昇勋坏笑着，凭借体力优势一把抓住姜昇润已经爬到床尾的细脚踝，把他重新拽过来。姜昇润被扯摔，整个人趴在床上，他不是不想继续，只是实在太痛了，他想缓一缓。

他听见李昇勋起身走到房间另一头，像是拿起浴巾裹在了身上，走了出去。没过一会，看到他拿着一瓶润滑液走了进来。

“宝宝，这次会舒服些了，再给我一次机会好吗？”李昇勋坐在床边，摸摸弟弟白里透红的脸蛋，满是宠溺。

姜昇润余痛未消，没有说话。

“是我不好，我应该一开始就把这个拿来的。”李昇勋慢慢又压到了姜昇润身上，隔着浴巾，姜昇润也感受到了身后有坚硬的东西在挤压。

“你不是等待这一天很久了吗？半途而废的话下一次和润尼温存又要等到什么时候呢？”李昇勋解开了浴巾，往枪头上仔细涂满了润滑液。

“……来吧” ，姜昇润又一次败给了李昇勋。

润滑液真是个好东西，这回没怎么费力，姜昇润感觉下体就被哥哥完全塞满了。虽然疼痛不能避免，但另一种感觉慢慢涌了上来。那是麻酥酥的感觉，像电流经过，流到大脑，一下一下地扇动大脑中的快乐开关。他的吸气声慢慢变成了快感冲击的哼哼唧唧声。平日的大嗓门，到了这种时候发出的娇滴滴的声音听起来更加撩人，适应了肉穴的李昇勋被小姜的蜜嗓刺激得愈是硬挺，抓住小姜细细的粉红手腕，用力向前顶撞起来，每一下都似乎是要比前一下顶得更深，不走到尽头不罢休。

“快，快一点……哥……给我……我要”姜昇润感觉自己已在天堂的门口，禁不住在李昇勋身下讲出污言秽语。李昇勋便从他身上直起了身子，手挪到他的胯部，扶着让他的身子弓起来，随后两手抓着弟弟的两边臀瓣，开始加速冲刺。

李昇勋不愧是习舞之人，腰是极好的，体力也无双，顶撞的频率之高和幅度之大都让姜昇润欲罢不能，只能用咬住自己红唇来抑制自己的叫声，最后因为快感实在是来得太密集，他的呜咽声渐渐染上了哭腔，而李昇勋的进攻还在继续，他的双手慢慢从弟弟白圆的臀部往前滑，直至再次抓住了弟弟的胸前两点，忘情地揉搓起来。这个动作是临门一脚，把姜昇润带进了天堂，他率先缴械投降，身前的大枪又泄了一次，将床单洒湿了。他松开了紧咬的嘴唇，喊出了声，李昇勋也紧随其后，在一阵越来越快的抽插和越发大声的闷哼之后，他身子忽然僵直，仰起头颤抖了一下，便无力倒在了姜昇润的身上。

两人清理干净以后没有把衣服穿上，赤身裸体地枕靠着对方聊天。

“哥之前一直不和我做，我还傻乎乎地以为是哥没有经验不敢开始，没想到哥完全是选手啊……”

“舒服吧，傻瓜，哥好歹也有过几个前任了，还专门为你学了不少东西，是觉得时机不成熟才不做的。”

“舒服，那哥在上面呢，舒服吗？”

“嗯，爽死了。”

“我也想试试…”

“莫拉古？”

“我手指又长又细，会让哥很舒服的…”

一只手指修长，指节粉红的罪恶之手伸向了李昇勋的屁股。


End file.
